Just Dance
by StarryHeaven
Summary: Just dance, it'll be okay...


**Just Dance**

**ZelosxSheena**

*****************************

Sheena couldn't believe it. It was _**raining **_in Flanoir.

_Of all the days to rain, it had to be today._

She sighed again, then tucked her knees under her chin and hugged her knees to keep warm. The fact that tomorrow they would head to the Tower of Salvation and face Mithos didn't do much to comfort her either. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of her village in Mizuho.

_I wonder how everyone else has been doing since I left… Orochi, Grampa... is it raining there too?_

She heard soft footsteps and turned around to see none other than the Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder.

_Great. The last person I wanted to see decides to show up __**now**__, of all times._

Zelos smiled his trademark smile. "What are you thinking about, hunny?"

Sheena sent a glare his way, and raised her hand threateningly. Zelos flinched out of habit and closed his eye, waiting for the inevitable slap. But after a few seconds, when it didn't come, he cracked open an eye to see her standing at the window, arms clutching her shoulders, gazing out at the seemingly never ending rain. It was then that Zelos understood.

_Sheena was scared._

He moved to stand next to her.

"Are you thinking about… the battle tomorrow?"

Sheena nodded, not taking her eyes off the gray scenery.

"Tomorrow… battles will be fought, and the fate of the world will be determined."

She turned to him. "Aren't you afraid of… you know?"

Zelos smiled faintly. "Dying? Not really, considering the fact that I feel half dead already."

He saw her eyes widen, and shook his head. "Never mind. You'll understand soon enough, hun."

Suddenly, he picked her up, crossed over to the door, yanked it open, and stopped out into the rain.

"What are you doing, idiot? Put me down!" Sheena demanded. He indeed put her down. "What do you think you're doing?" Sheena demanded again. Zelos just grinned his idiotic grin and said, "Come on hunny, dance with me!" He then proceeded to spin around until his pink shirt puffed out behind him, whooping and laughing like a madman.

"What!" She snapped. "Zelos, get back here! You look like a fool, and you'll get sick!"

"Sometimes," he shouted, "you just have to dance! Forget about everything that's bothering you and just dance!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the rain. They spun around and around until they were both breathless and the world was spinning around them.

*****************************

It was the middle of the night when Zelos crept outside. The group had defeated Mithos the day before and was on their way home.

_No way is anyone going to forgive me for almost betraying them._

Right after the battle, Genis had pulled him aside and said in a deathly tone, "We need to talk."

"What's up, shortstack?" Genis had shot a murderous look at him, then yelled, "Mind explaining what happened back there, traitor?!"

By then, everyone was looking at them, wondering what the Martel was going on.

"It was only to save Collette!" he'd tried. He had eventually given in and explained how he was _going_ to betray them and sacrifice Collette, but had had a change of heart. After a big argument—mostly consisting of Genis yelling his head off at him-the group had turned their back on him and ignored him for the rest of the day.

_But that wasn't the worst thing._

After the argument with Genis, Sheena had approached him, looking furious, and smacked him-hard- across the cheek.

"You let everyone down! Don't you see how dangerous your decision was? Pretending to be the good guy, you're the lowest," she had spat. "and for that, I'll never forgive you, Zelos Wilder!" With that, she had stormed off.

Zelos' attention was drawn from his thoughts by the ominous gray storm clouds approaching. Within minutes, it was pouring. He involuntarily shivered and reached for his vest but remembered at the last minute that he had left it in his room.

"Still up?"

The familiar voice made him turn around in shock. _Had she been there the whole time? _Sheena quietly walked in front of him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on, let's dance."

"But you said you'd-"

"Sometimes," Sheena said quietly, "you just have to dance." His head snapped back to look at her in amazement. She continued, "Sometimes, you just have to let go of everything. Right now, it's just Sheena and Zelos."

"No ninja or chosen status," he finished.

"So let's dance."

They danced together, letting the rain wash away their problems. In the morning, when they came back for breakfast, no one noticed their slightly damp clothes, except Raine. Even then, she decided to keep her mouth shut and not ask.

After all, sometimes, it was just best to let problems solve themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the end! What do you think? Please read and review!**


End file.
